sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastard Emerald (Marshy)
"Bastard Emerald" is a Gem created by the pure and important Livi, the former main protagonist in We are the Peridots!, and a Gem given to Silkworm Bot. Appearance WIP Personality Bastard is stubborn and cocky. She tries to give off the vibe that she's a lot stronger and meaner than she actually is, making her get into a lot of trouble and having her friends get her out of it. She wants people to treat her like she's their superior, and gets angry when people don't pay attention to her. Abilities WIP Unique Abilities WIP Relationships Night Emerald TBA Evening Emerald TBA Royal Azel Bastard hates Azel with a burning passion. She hates her since she listens to nothing she ever says, but instead flirts with her. She has a small crush on her, but denies it, instead saying she'll never get with Azel ever. Royal Lavulite TBA Royal Lazelle TBA Tungstate of Lime TBA Fluate of Lime TBA Lasur TBA Muldan TBA Melaconisa Melaconisa is like a mother figure to Bastard and the other Peridots. Bastard cares for her highly, and would hate to see anything bad happen to her. Although she knows that Melaconisa is strong enough to take care of herself, she thinks that she can be a successful bodyguard for her if she were to need one. Kalsitia Kalsitia is Bastard's idol. She admires her power and ambition, and she wishes to be just like her. She is unaware of Kalsitia not knowing who she actually is, and she dreams of properly meeting her someday. Episode Appearances TBA Trivia WIP Gemology * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine. It belongs to the forsterite-fayalite mineral series. Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from the basic chemical composition of the mineral itself and not from minor traces of impurities. ** Olivine, of which peridot is a type, is a common mineral in mafic and ultramafic rocks, and it is often found in lavas and in peridotite xenoliths of the mantle, which lavas carry to the surface; but gem quality peridot only occurs in a fraction of these settings. Peridots can be also found in meteorites. ** Olivine in general is a very abundant mineral, but gem quality peridot is rather rare. This is due to the mineral's chemical instability on the Earth's surface. Olivine is usually found as small grains, and tends to exist in a heavily weathered state, unsuitable for decorative use. Large crystals of forsterite, the variety most often used to cut peridot gems, are rare; as a result olivine is considered to be precious. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure, so the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow—to olive—to brownish-green. Its vivid green color does not change under artificial light. ** Chemically, peridot is an iron magnesium silicate and its intensity of color depends on the amount of iron it contains. There may also be traces of nickel and chromium present. ** The best colored peridot has an iron percentage of less than 15% and typically includes some trace elements of nickel and chromium, which contribute to its color. The most valued color is a dark olive-green. * Peridot is the gem variety of olivine and ranges between 6.5 and 7 on the Mohs scale of hardness. It is not particularly sensitive to acid, but it does have a brittle tenacity. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or alternatively, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candle light and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. ** It is a gem especially connected with ancient Egypt, and some historians believe that the famous emeralds of Cleopatra were actually peridot gems. * Peridot olivine is mined in Arkansas, Arizona on the San Carlos Reservation, Hawaii, Nevada, and New Mexico at Kilbourne Hole, in the US; and in Australia, Brazil, China, Egypt, Kenya, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Norway, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. * The name chrysolite was formerly applied not only to peridot, but also many similarly colored stones. Gemstone Category:WatP! Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Ocs Category:Silk's Characters Category:Silk-Woven Nebula Category:Peridots Category:Irregular Galaxy